


Trust

by meils121



Category: Leverage
Genre: Aftercare, Hair Brushing, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meils121/pseuds/meils121
Summary: Trust is an odd thing in their world.  Money and power and greed can make a person do things that they shouldn’t.  It takes a brave person to set that all aside and believe that another person can be exactly who they promise they are.  It requires putting aside every past experience that says otherwise and putting faith in someone else.  It takes believing in goodness and that humans are fundamentally kind.Trust doesn’t come easily, and that’s why Quinn cherishes Eliot’s trust - and his submission - so much.
Relationships: Mr. Quinn/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: The Leverage Exchange Master Collection





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cuzosu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuzosu/gifts).



Trust is an odd thing in their world. Money and power and greed can make a person do things that they shouldn’t. It takes a brave person to set that all aside and believe that another person can be exactly who they promise they are. It requires putting aside every past experience that says otherwise and putting faith in someone else. It takes believing in goodness and that humans are fundamentally kind. 

Trust doesn’t come easily, and that’s why Quinn cherishes Eliot’s trust - and his submission - so much.

Eliot’s eyes are sleepy with pleasure, his body finally lax against the sheets. Quinn finishes untying the last restraint and presses a kiss to Eliot’s wrist. The other man offers him a lazy smile. It’d taken longer than usual to get Eliot this relaxed, this far down, but now that he was here, Quinn was going to cherish every second. 

“How’re you doing, sweetheart?” Quinn asks. He crawls back into bed, fitting his body around Eliot’s and savoring the feeling of skin on skin. 

“Mmm.” Eliot hums in response. He’s floating still. Quinn has every intention of making sure he floats for as long as possible. It’s not all that rare for Eliot to show up at his doorstep, bruised and exhausted. It’s not so common, though, that they have an entire weekend already planned to spend just the two of them. There will be plenty of cuddles and breakfast in bed and bubble baths in the next few days, and Quinn honestly couldn’t be happier. He likes spending time with Eliot like this. 

Loves it, actually. His breath catches in his throat as Eliot stretches a bit, moving the limbs that were restrained. The movement makes muscles ripple under Eliot’s skin. It’s a beautiful sight. Quinn splays a hand across Eliot’s chest, right above his heart. He holds it there with just a hint of pressure. 

They may not say much with words - at least, not about this - but Eliot knows what Quinn means. It takes him a minute to get his hand to do what he wants, but Eliot covers Quinn’s hand with his own before twisting to look at Quinn. There’s a smile on his face, soft and happy. Quinn can’t help but be happy that he’s the one that put it there.

“Hey, beautiful.” Quinn whispers. Eliot blinks at him for a moment before responding.

“Hair?” He asks. 

Quinn isn’t sure if Eliot’s quite up enough for this, but he’s never one to deny his boyfriend. He helps Eliot sit up, propped by pillows, and tucks the sheet around his lap before he gets off the bed. Eliot lets out a whimper the second their skin stops touching, but luckily the dresser isn’t far and Quinn is back and pulling Eliot into his arms before the sub can lose any of his hard-earned peace. 

“Just getting the hairbrush, darlin’.” 

Quinn can’t remember when they first started doing this as part of their aftercare routine, only why. Eliot’s hair gets tangled during their scenes. Quinn finds it calming to brush the knots out of his sub’s hair, and it gives Eliot time to float. 

Quinn is gentle as he begins to brush. He starts with the ends and uses shorts strokes. This is about extending Eliot’s time to float, not jarring him out of it by yanking on a knot. So Quinn moves slowly and gently and feels Eliot’s body relax even further.

“Like this.” Eliot slurs after a few minutes. “Like you.” 

Quinn pauses in his movements for a second so he can drop a kiss to Eliot’s bare shoulder. “I like you too.” He says. “Feeling good?”

“Happy.” Eliot answers. He’s never been a man of many words, and he’s reduced to even fewer during times like this. That’s okay, though. His submission speaks volumes. 

It takes several more minutes before Eliot’s hair is completely tangle free. Quinn leans over to set the hairbrush on the bedside table and then wraps his arms around Eliot, pulling him back so he’s resting on Quinn’s chest.

“I love you.” Quinn says, voice soft. “Always.”

Eliot twists in his hold so he can look back at him. There’s a beautiful smile on his face. “Always.” He echoes. 

If they stay in bed, both of them floating with their own happiness, well - they have good reason.


End file.
